


The Retreat

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:50:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By KimA murder mystery whilst Xena faces her responsibilities as Ares' Chosen.





	The Retreat

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own them, just borrowing them. Please don't sue. 
> 
> Summary: A murder mystery whilst Xena faces her responsibilities as Ares' Chosen.

“Xena, how much further, my feet are starting to ache!” Gabrielle whined to the regal looking warrior princess that sat atop Argo, Xena’s trusty steed.   
  
“Well, we can set up camp if you want but we’ll just take longer to get to Poditea, it’s up to you.” Xena replied, being crisp with Gabrielle.   
  
“We’ll go two more miles, then we stop.” Gabrielle stated, drawn home but completely exhausted.   
  
“How about you come up here? Argo’s not tired, we could get there by nightfall, to the camp.”   
  
“Uh-huh.” Gabrielle shook her head, “That horse has it in for me and I can’t walk for days after riding her anyway.” Gabrielle reasoned and went into her own thinking.   
  
Xena was a little worried; they were behind schedule and she didn’t want Gabrielle to know where she was going. The bard just wouldn’t understand it, damn it Xena didn’t, but it was her duty and it had to be done. She sighed to herself, she had to get this moving along.   
  
Xena smiled wickedly, she looped back around on Argo, heading for the now completely oblivious strawberry blond bard. As she came behind Gabrielle she looked up, puzzled. Xena flashed her smile once more than hurled Gabrielle up, onto Argo so that she was in front of Xena and flat on her stomach. Xena kicked Argo into a canter as they ate up the last two miles.   
  
Gabrielle was extremely annoyed when Xena let her get off of Argp, but Xena bribed her with memories of home and her sister, Lila. Soon, Gabrielle was in a fabulous mood, the horse incident forgotten.   
  
Xena went out to catch the dinner whilst Gabrielle set up the camp. Xena felt a little guilty, she couldn’t tell Gabrielle but still perhaps she could be nicer to her. Xena shook her head, it was best not to think about that now and to just get on with the task at hand; get gabby home to her family. Xena moved on, she had to get dinner first! She spotted a hare and immediately drew back her chakram, it wasn’t meant for hunting with but….whatever works, it’s not like it could get damaged – it was forged by Hephestus. Given to her by Ares, God of War.Even as she thought about it she felt his presence.   
  
“Great.” She muttered, throwing the chakram, it cleanly removed it’s head from it’s body, Xena smiled in satisfaction as her chakram whizzed back towards her. She made no attempt to catch it, she stood stock still as it whizzed towards her; her arms stayed firmly at her sides.   
  
It was inches from her face when a hand that was still materialising caught it. “What are you doing?” Ares demanded in an annoyed tone of voice.   
  
Xena just looked him over, smiling wickedly, with fire burning in her eyes. She loved getting him worked up! Joy!   
  
“I’m standing, is it a new concept to you, oh godly one?” She said in an equally annoyed tone. “Ares I told you I’d be there, I’ll call but I don’t want you watching me! You’re the God of War not a hawk!” She carried on getting a little worked up.   
  
“I know perfectly well what I am! But you just don’t grasp that you are mortal; that could have killed you!”   
  
“And.. You care why? Because I won’t be able to make it to your little meeting?”   
  
“Look; I only came to tell you that you’re going to be attacked and if you continue to hunt the irritating blond you so adore might get badly injured because she’ll be by herself. But, hey! Feel free you shout!” he yelled, disappearing after giving her a particularly nasty look.   
  
“Fine; Gabrielle – trouble.” Xena muttered stalking back to the camp with the rabbit.   
  
She was just in time to yell for Gabrielle to get her staff when ten vagabonds set upon them.   
  
Xena and Gabrielle stood poised for attack, “How come you’re back so early anyway?” Gabrielle asked Xena.   
  
“I saw someone.” Xena replied. Gabrielle figured Xena meant one of the vagabonds, heading towards the camp. Xena sighed in relief that Gabrielle hadn’t asked anymore questions.   
  
Xena unhooked her chakram again from her belt, only slightly surprised that Ares had returned it, she threw it, knocking out five of the guys stood before them. Then, Gabrielle and Xena were set upon by the remaining five attackers.   
  
“Hiyiyiyiyiyiyiyiyi!” Came Xena’s call as she leapt to the other side of the clearing, doing a somersault in the high arch, promptly when landing she attacked the thugs from behind.   
  
It took hardily any time to get them all unconscious and tied to a nearby tree, Xena had to admit it thanks to Ares; they hadn’t even had any rope. Then Gabrielle announced that she was tied and went straight to sleep on her bedroll.   
  
“Ares.” Xena called after walking out of hearing distance from the camp, Gabrielle would be fine, one attack was enough in one night.   
  
Ares didn’t come when she said his name though, she was forced to talk to thin air.   
  
“Okay, I deserve that, I did scare you quite badly back there in the forest…” She waited, Damn he was being stubborn “Come on I only wanted to apologise.”   
  
“Go on then.” Ares said from behind. Xena turned, he had only just come she knew but still that was annoying! And he knew it!   
  
“There’s no need to procrastinate, dear.” He stated mockingly. Xena hadn’t realised she had been staring for this amount of time. Staring?! She asked herself, Oh Gods, I’m staring! She realised finally.   
  
She lifted an eyebrow at him and glared a little, then let herself soften a touch, hoping he would follow suit; she was out of luck.   
  
“Thank you Ares.” She said, almost grinding her teeth.   
  
“Now that wasn’t so hard was it? Xena!” Xena’s eyes snapped up at the use of her name, she blinked.   
  
“I must be tired, what did you say?” She asked, Why was I looked at his chest like that? She wondered to herself I mean sure, it’s a good chest, gorgeous actually but I’ve seen it all before! Focus. She scolded herself On which part a more seductive part of herself asked. Xena settled for his deep brown eyes. Then she snapped herself out of it.   
  
“Ummm, Are you alright Xena? You seem a little preoccupied.” A touch of concern in his voice, but she ignored it.   
  
“ It couldn’t be that you just don’t interest me?” She smiled   
  
“It’s never happened before but hey, I’m all for change.” Ares smiled back.   
  
“I’m going to go, thank you for helping out today.” Xena said sincerely.   
  
“You’re welcome, anything for my princess.”   
  
Xena chuckled, “I still can’t stand being called that; I’m all for change too, you could stop calling me that, it’d be a change.”   
  
“Never, Sweet.”   
  
Xena shook her head in mock disapproval. She actually liked Ares when he was like this, he could make her smile. Perhaps it wouldn’t be so bad spending time with him.   
  
“I like it when you’re in this mood.”   
  
“So do I, but I know only one person that is capable of bringing it out of me.”   
  
Xena smiled, it was a true smile, of happiness, it lit up her face and made her warrior façade recessive. Ares seemed to melt inside at that smile, it was a very rare thing and only he seemed to get it out of her, they were special to each other, they just didn’t realise it.   
  
“I’ll see you at the retreat, My Lord.” She said with a flourish. He hated the name as much as she disliked being called Sweet.   
  
I’m yours alright Ares though to himself as he took Xena’s flourished hand and gently kissed the back of it, milking in the smoothness and the taste.   
  
Xena’s heart skipped a beat as he kissed her hand, where they had made contact her skin tingled. She was going to have to keep her control in order.   
  
“See you soon, my princess.”   
  
“Yes, My Ares.” She said as he disappeared. She was a little confused, why had these feelings resurfaced? Not because of the one selfless act he did; had it been happening for a while? She didn’t know. What she did know however, was that it was best if she got Gabrielle home as soon as possible, before Xena’s hormones took over.   
  
“Goodbye Gabrielle, have fun!”   
  
“Not without you, I don’t see what’s so urgent it can’t wait.”   
  
“Just give me a hug.” Xena said to the emotional bard, though both women had tears in their eyes, Xena hated to leave Gabrielle and Gabrielle just wanted to stay with Xena, but both knew there was a good reason for the departure. Gabrielle didn’t know what it was but Xena assured her that there was.   
  
Xena left Gabrielle at her parent’s farm, secure in the knowl;edge that she was safe.   
  
Her mind had switched to her destination, she had left Argo, it didn’t add any credit to her story of travel but Xena couldn’t take Argo with her.   
  
She walked to the edge of the village, preparing herself to call for her master. She cast that thought aside, Ares wasn’t trying to rule her with this, it was a retreat for the God’s and their chosen and it would look bad if she didn’t show, it was her duty. She was prepared for that and thought maybe she might learn something from the extra training, it was just the whole ‘bonding’ thing. Especially with feelings towards Ares. She couldn’t hate him anymore, not that she ever did but now she couldn’t kid herself and keeping away wasn’t an option. Gods… I can’t deny I feel for him, but I can deny what it is!   
  
“Ares, oh God of War, you-hoo!” She cooed, getting on with it, almost laughing now at how much he would not appreciate that call.   
  
“Okay, think of my reputation here, Sweet, I usually make people beg for a couple of months before appearing and they also do sacrifices and stuff, you call with a dainty wave of your hand and poof! I’m here, not good.”   
  
Xena laughed she couldn’t help it, “Since when did the word dainty and my name mix? Don’t worry about your rep either, it can’t get worse and could do with some brightening.” She chuckled again.   
  
“I’m glad someone’s having fun.” Was Ares reply, it was a kind of mock grumble, he wasn’t really annoyed at her at all.   
  
“So am I, are we gonna get this over with? Where is the retreat?”   
  
“Oh That.” Ares said, “I’m not really sure where it is or even if it is, if you know what I mean, it’s a god place, we can go now if you want to, but we won’t be late for another couple of hours.”   
  
“If there is one thing I hate more than Gods and their ass-licking Chosens it’s gotta be Goddy Places, I can’t escape from! Lets go play by the river.” Xena suggested.   
  
“Your choice.” Ares said with a chuckle, he loved how she insulted both him and herself in the same sentence without really noting it! No-one dared talk to him like that, not even his father!   
  
With a wave of his hand they appeared on a shore at the bottom of a huge water fall, it was breath taking. A rainbow ran straight through the centre of it.   
  
“You wanna fight?” Ares asked, “You seem tense.”   
  
“Just apprehensive about spending a few days with a load of ass-licking Chosens… and you, strangely enough.” Her heart rate peaked at the last bit, he would understand but still, it made her feel a little vulnerable.   
  
“I won’t try anything I promise, I owe you for even coming anyway, you don’t have to, even now, you can leave whenever you want to.”   
  
It was a generous offer but it seemed too much like running away to Xena.   
  
“Me? Run away? I doubt it Ares. I said I’d come. Are you implying I’m scared?” She asked starting the fight off, smiling through the threat.   
  
Ares returned the smile, “Hand to Hand?”   
  
“Yeah, swords are too easy.” She stated flipping over his head and landing a kick to his back before he turned. He didn’t move very much, he just turned and landed a foot in her mid section, whilst she thought on how on earth she could best the God of war..   
  
She blocked his next move though and slammed her open palm into his face, making him recoil. He returned her gesture with a round-house kick to the midsection (he didn’t want to damage her face), at which she would have doubled over if she hadn’t been doing to the same move to his midsection, with took away the power from both identical moves.   
  
“You know what they say; Get minds think alike.” Trying to sweep her legs at his vocal distraction.   
  
Xena jumped up, kicking him in the head, that sent him sprawling. “And fools seldom differ” She carried on, given him little time to get stood before she flashed her heart-clenching smile, that only made him more eager and carried on with the fight, both of them smiling whilst, kicking, flipping, sweeping and punching, even head butting at one point. They carried on for what seemed to be eternity until Xena wore down, she herself not a God she didn’t have his stamina and he got the upper hand, sweeping her feet out from underneath her and sitting firmly on her chest she that she couldn’t get up, pinning her arms with one hand, above her head.   
  
Xena’s breathing was a little ragged, and Ares was, he had to admit, a little out of breath too, she was good and he was surprised she had lasted this long against him, it just proved that she was his Chosen, with good reason.   
  
“I’m hot.” Xena complained from below him.   
  
“Do you give in.” Ares asked seductively.   
  
“Never, but I think we are now late for the retreat and I need a break.” She replied, still getting her breath back whilst feeling the pressure of his body against hers. She was highly aware of every part of him and her body only wanted to get closer, she controlled it though, it wouldn’t do, she had to keep on top of these feelings.   
  
“Truce.” Ares aid, rolling off of her, to lay beside her, flat on his back. Trying to cool himself off a little, his erge for Xena then was so strong, all he could do was roll away. His need was that strong he wasn’t sure if he could control it, he had to respect Xena though and she wouldn’t want that.   
  
Ares let out a chuckle, “Are you still hot, Xena?” He asked, it was obviously a trick question. Xena didn’t even had a chance to answer it before she found herself thrown in the water below the waterfall, completely drenched. She immediately got out and chased after Ares, who ran away because he didn’t like getting wet. It told Xena ten minutes of chasing him around before she had him cornered between the water and she, she flipped to him and pushed him when she landed, so that he was slightly dazzled. He reached out a hand to grab onto her as they now, both, tumbled backwards into the water, spluttering for breath.   
  
“You deserved that!” Xena laughed at him. At that he held her head under the water. Xena sweeped his legs though and so the positions where reversed. It turned into a water fight, both splashing and dunking each other, until Ares could fed up of being under the water all of the time and was forced to call a truce with Xena.   
  
“One all I do believe.” Xena chuckled, as they floated side by side on their backs in the water.   
  
“I’ll even the score out.”   
  
“It is even.” Xena laughed as she playfully splashed a little more water over his face. Ares lost his concentration though on floating and his mid section collapsed, making him go under the water once again, he didn’t come back up though, so Xena looked around for him, not seeing where he was.   
  
Ares approached her from behind, she didn’t know of his approach because he was still under the water. He dived at her, taking her under the water and then he picked her up over his head and threw her over to the other side of the lake, whilst she was in flight though he appeared at her landing position, just in time to catch her. He expected her to be angry at him but instead she laughed and picked him up, he was heavy but Xena was strong and the water was around them so it made him lighter. Ares went about 7ft before landing in the water with a load splash, coming back up spluttering. Xena swam over to him and made him come back to the shore they had been on.   
  
“Come on, we have to get to that retreat. How late are we?” She asked as she started ringing out her hair only to find that she was perfectly dry. “Thanks for making me feel stupid.” She laughed at how stupid she looked trying to ring out dry hair.   
  
“You’re welcome,” Ares grinned back, “ We are about two hours late and if I’m not mistaken Artemis, the God hosting it, is not pleased but it’s you, so she’ll let you off and anyway, Apollo’s late too, but because of an entirely different reason.” Ares grinned knowing she get the point. Xena was just hoping to Zeus that the others didn’t think the same of her and Ares.   
  
How was she supposed to hate him when he was fun, he was deliberately making this harder for her Xena thought but she was in such a good mood it didn’t mean much.   
  
After they had fully regained their composure Ares transported them to just outside of the huge cottage building they would be staying in for the next few days. The building was huge, it could easily house the people staying there, plus the gods. Though, Xena wasn’t sure why the gods should stay there, when the mortals were asleep they would attend to their duties but other than that they had to stay at the retreat. Behind the building of the retreat there was a huge field, Xena could make out archery targets, a track and then a huge river that ran into a huge clump of trees where she guessed the spa would be, though by the size of the building in front of her she thought there might be one of those huge public baths they had started to build in Rome, she had heard stories, as well as that of sanitation but it never really crossed her mind.   
  
“After you.” Xena grumbled to Ares.   
  
“Oh no, my dear, after you. You’re the lady and one of the guests, I am just an intrusion” He grumbled back.   
  
“Well I’m only staying here if you do. There’s no way I’m gonna the be on my lonesome all the time. I already feel like hitting them because they annoy me, I haven’t met them yet.”   
  
“Looks like fun.” He grimaced. Xena was not going to enjoy this, their early mood had disappeared, not what they had for each other their companionship remained but they were no longer happy, just despising the happiness that they were about to walk into.   
  
They strolled through the doorway, to be greeted by eyes staring at them from all directions as conversations stopped.   
  
“Hi everyone how you doing.” Xena faked a smile and waved, it had the desired affect people felt guilty for stopping and immediately their conversations picked back up, though eyes were still slyly being turned on them. Xena and Ares looked at each other and rolled their eyes. This was going to be a long, long weekend. As they turned back from each other to once again survey the room they were greeted with Artemis, how was being deliberately bright and cheerful, trying to be polite.   
  
“Hello, you two, I didn’t think you would come, I have your rooms, would you like to come this way?” Artemis quickly turned her back, expecting them to follow, with another quick look at each other, expressing their complete boredom and dislike, they followed after her, as the crowd seemed to part away for them. People obviously share their dislike for the God of war, quite understandable but why don’t they see he is a person too and why am I brought into this? Xena questioned. Ares thoughts were centred around the words, ‘Boy oh boy, this is going to be a hoot!’.   
  
Eventually after a wonder around the house, which seemed to be bigger inside then out; go figure. They came across their rooms. They were side by side with an adjoining door in between them. Xena and Ares smiled at each other when sighting this, it was obviously due to the indiscretion of Apollo.   
  
“Ares will provide everything you need,” Artemis stated giving Ares a look, “But, seeing as it is Ares, if you need anything extra don’t hesitate to call.” With that she vanished. Xena let out her breath, surveying the room at the same time.   
  
There was a wardrobe, a table complete with parchment, quill and ink, a mirror, there was also a large standing mirror and of course, a large four posted bed with a see through material at the top of it, not hanging down. The room was red and black in colour, “Colour scheme to your taste I see.” Xena commented wryly.   
  
“No-one ever thinks I’d go for blue.” Ares commented in an equal tone to Xena’s. “Lets have a look at my room shall we?” Ares asked. Inclining with his head towards the adjoining door, which was already slightly ajar.   
  
They walked through together, Xena having playfully taken Ares’ arm, when she walked in though she almost missed a step.   
  
“Why?” Was all she asked. The room had the same colour scheme as hers only his room seemed pointier, more sinister. Everything that could have a sharp edge had one, there were even two axes crossed on the wall, over the bed there were swords. It seemed like war itself, what might expect from the personification of war, but that was not what Ares was. Ares could feel, war didn’t.   
  
“Ares, you aren’t like this. Can you change it?” Xena asked, not wanting to sound childish and niave but at the same time she wanted to make sure Ares didn’t think was what she thought, like the other gods seemed to.   
  
“Hey, I can live with it. It’s fine. I’ll change it if you want though.”   
  
“I want.” Xena said, it wasn’t that the room was scaring her, or really effecting her in anyway but she just felt like it was a bad joke, like graffiti or something. She didn’t want to think of all that negativity rubbing off on him either, for some reason it answered a lot of questions about him. She knew the room was what he wanted people to think of him as, because then they kept away. His image was his security system she realised and her heart went out to him. She didn’t forget everything he had done, she never would, but she was closer to forgiving him for it and she understood him a lot better. Nothing would ever get her to be a warlord again, but she found that Ares was not just war. She had never really thought that but it just made the perception clearer and those feelings of hers jumped.   
  
The room before her began to change, not the colour scheme, that was fine but it began to reflect Ares a little more. The spikes and weapons were removed, everything was smoother and looked more homely to Xena. The room seemed to brighten and she noticed the picture of herself above the bed, replacing the swords and light filled the room. She smiled.   
  
“You couldn’t help but put that picture up could you.” The picture above the bed had Xena on top of Argo, it was just before a battle if she remembered and she had been heavily pregnant with Solan. But, the pregnancy lit up her face and her eyes sparkled all the more, Xena looking at the picture couldn’t help but think how pretty the women looked, she didn’t see it as herself, it was too long ago now. All that Xena could really grasp onto though was the thought that Ares kept this, after all the times I turned him done and beat him, he must think a lot of me. But that’s right isn’t it, he Chose me, it’s why I’m here. She dismissed the idea of feelings as quickly as humanly possible, replacing it instead with their battle that afternoon, and some of the moves she had pulled on him.   
  
“You look good.” He said, Xena wasn’t sure if he was flirting or not, but she didn’t want to so she saved the comment she had come up with and changed the subject.   
  
“What do we do then? On this retreat thing? It seems to me like they don’t like War too much so I guess fighting is out of the question.”   
  
“Nah, they all pretend to hate me but they all fight and they all know strategy. Irony I think is what they it.”   
  
“How is here anyway, I recognised some of the God’s and could guess most of them but not all and Apollo still wasn’t there.” Xena smiled, she quietly walked around the room admiring his handy work, no wonder he was one of the twelve most important gods.   
  
“I know what you mean about the guess work, did you see that blond bimbo walking around as if she owned the place, so a ‘Dite prodigy” They both sat on the bed talking up until night fall, or when they presumed it was nightfall. They talked of the people there, or at least the most important people, they seemed to be; Artemis and her Chosen, a young amazon named Mendicea, Aphrodite and her Chosen Cassandra, both blonds with no brains (I’m a blond but think of ‘Dite.), Athena and her Chosen Ovid, even Xena had heard of his works, Gabrielle was always talking about them and him, Apollo and Diona, who is a talented singer, Hermes and a boy named Sepheus, Persephone had come with Hades’ Chosen Diana, she was seer and helped Hades to find a banshee once and since all of the Gods must have a Chosen she was picked Hera had also send her Chosen along although she herself was not in attendance, Nike had volunteered at Athena’s instruction, the man’s name was Demetri. Pan had also come with his mistress Melissa, also his Chosen. Hephestus and Zeus had not yet picked their Chosen and so it was not an invitation open to them. Xena and Ares had talked for hours, about all the funny little stories of the gods, that were briefly summarised in that summary. Xena and Ares had been laughing and joking and having a brilliant time, eating cherries and strange concoctions of food that Ares summoned and only told her the ingredients of once she tried it. He had fed her in one concoction, deer’s dripping with oats and strawberry, it was awful and had resulted in a pillow fight, in which the pillows had burst and feathers had blown about the room. Xena had ended up on top of Ares though this time and had managed to seduce him into letting her have a bowl full of ripe strawberries to let him up. She was very pleased with herself and Ares was quite gentleman about the defeat.   
  
It was a very nice night, Xena was a little disappointed when the time came for her to go to bed, they were in the middle of a discussion about Zeus and his temper and how he could hear every word they had said. They had both laughed until their side’s might have burst. It wasn’t that it was brilliantly funny, it was just the mood they had made, laying on Ares’ bed, which was covered in feathers, which were also stuck in their hair and in their clothes, Xena was in her armour still but she looked nothing like a warrior. After a good laugh about that, winding down their conversation Xena had had to excuse herself, only calling back to make sure that Ares had put some clothes in her wardrobe for the morning, so that she needn’t wake him, she was rewarded with the reminder that he didn’t sleep and a wardrobe of clothes, that were of the best quality and the most beautiful things she had ever seen, all in her style and favourite colours, blue and red, mainly. She held some of them up to her twirling in the mirror, something she had never done, not even as a child, but she felt so alive with pleasure and girlish temperament that she did it and didn’t feel like a fool.   
  
When she had exhausted her mind with thoughts she began to feel the effects of a day with Ares and the three or four fights they had had. She slipped into her blue nightgown and laid in the bed. Almost immediately she felt sleep claim her…   
  
Her head was spinning, and she felt fear and desperation mount on her, she knew it was a dream but even as she looked she sure everything vividly. The fire’s of Tartarus seemed to burn around her, melting her skin, making her hair and body slick with sweat. She felt her vision clear a little more as she walked on, she could see cages and was in front of first one before she made out it’s contents. There was a man, he had jet black hair and had a sword hilt protruding from his chest, still there from when Xena had made her first kill, her head swam, her vision blurred, grief filled her heart as the tears that fell from her eyes were taken away by the scorching flames around her. “You murdered me! You’ll pay!” Were the screams of the man as his body was replaced with that of her brother, her dear beloved Lyceus, “Sister,” He called his voice soft, like that of a child, “Why did you let me die? Why didn’t you safe me?” He started whimpering and crying reaching out for Xena. Xena saw a figure appear behind Lyceus, she called out she tried to get into the cage, banging on the smoking hot metal bars, charring her skin, desperate to stop the scene before her, crying fresh tears, screaming for her brother to run. His last words to her before Cortese, the man behind him, stabbed the butchers knife into her back were, “You never wanted to safe me, you wish you were holding the knife.” Xena was shaking, she didn’t want her brother to die, she had tried. Look at her hands to prove it, she looked down but they were perfect, not a mark on them. “No!!” She wailed.   
  
Then the cage disappeared, she was close to fainting, with the heat and emotion strain, nothing made sense here, all she could do was look and watch as images danced around her. Callisto killing Perdicus, Hope murdering her son, Solan, him screaming out for her, various people she had killed, all the memories invaded her, crowding around her until she couldn’t breathe, until she was about to collapse with grief. Then, only at the last moment before she broke, Ares appeared, he was as gorgeous as ever and she looked up, from her kneeling position at him. He had come to save her, he offered her his hand to help her up. Xena excepted it, to exhausted to get up on her own. Ares gently took her hand and gave a jerk to pull her up, when she was standing though he recoiled, almost jumping back from her. “You have death on your hands.” He said as his voice trembled at the repulsion he felt for her. Xena’s eyes went wide and she looked at him, he was still staring at her hands, she looked down, still desperate, still hopelessly confused and pained. She gasped, one sentence was neatly printed on both of her hands: Occasionally Vivid Is Death   
  
This just confused Xena more, she pleaded with the now departing Ares, “Please Ares, don’t go, I don’t understand, explain. Please…” She continued to call out to him in confusion even when he is well out of sight. As her heart is clenched as squeezed again as the visions return to haunt her…   
  
“Xena…Xena.” Ares was almost screaming her name, shaking her, “Please Xena, wake up.” He called. She was almost fitting on the bed, see would say his name in a mumbled voice, tears were streaming down her face. “Please..” He said.   
  
Xena sat bolt up right. Gasping for breath, running her hands through her hair and over her heart. She was almost frantic and still she was crying.   
  
“Thank you, Zeus!” Ares exclaimed, trying to calm her hands, still concentrating on bringing his princess back to reality. He called her name and she looked at him, realising his presence, she seemed to shrunk back.   
  
“You...You…didn’t help, you…you.. were repulsed…you hate me.” She accused him, through crying shudders.   
  
“Sshhh, sshhh.” Ares murmured, taking her into his arms. “I could never do that it was just a dream. A dreadful thing.” He whispered into her hair, he wasn’t entirely sure that was just a dream, he couldn’t pull her out of it, not by her name or his godly powers and that said something, Morpheus did not bring on that dream.   
  
Xena held him, burying her head in his chest, trying to push the dream away but to no avail. She slightly lifted up her head.   
  
“The words.. Occasionally Vivid Is Death… what do they mean? What do they mean?” She was anguished by it, distraught. She had caused so much grief she deserved this punishment.   
  
“It was no punishment princess. Sshhh…Ssshhh, go to sleep, just lay back down.”   
  
“No Ares, no…I can’t do that again. Please, keep them away.” She looked so vulnerable, he felt the erge to protest her and to comfort her. He climbed up onto the bed and laid beside her, bringing her close to him and placing her head onto her chest, hoping that the beat of his heart might calm her. He comforted her as best he could and it took almost three hours to get her off to sleep again. But, he stayed there all night, just protecting her, keeping all dreams away and holding her close.   
  
  
  
When morning came it took Xena a few seconds to realise why she was lying on the chest of the God of War, it was a very comforting place to be but the previous nights dream still ran through her mind and she held on tightly to Ares until the pain of the dream subsided and see realised it for what it was, just a dream. Lyceus didn’t think that, it was okay, he was in the Elysian Fields, he was happy. Xena felt a little better in the knowledge but that dream was not normal.   
  
“Ares, that wasn’t a normal dream was it?” She asked, her voice was a little groggy but it held her determination to find out whether it was or not, Ares couldn’t lie to her.   
  
“I don’t know Xena, but I would guess not. I couldn’t pull you out of that dream and I was trying for about twenty minutes before you woke up and tried all of the normal methods first. Don’t worry about it though, I’ll have some stuff made up, keep them away.”   
  
“I don’t think it will work but feel free to try, just so long as I don’t have to kill chickens and dance around fires naked.” She laughed a little and so did Ares, they were trying to lighten up the mood. “May be we should try and work it out though first.”   
  
“I don’t think we have time, Artemis is coming and man is she angry!”   
  
Xena jumped out of the bed, away from Ares, Ares was a little embarrassed at this reaction and so was Xena but it was quickly replaced with audacity as Artemis stormed into the room. Xena found herself fully dressed with Ares lying on the bed in a relaxed position. Xena would have chuckled except for the bright red Goddess of the Hunt stood before them.   
  
“What did you do Ares?” Artemis yelled. Ares looked slightly taken aback.   
  
“He hasn’t done anything.” Xena stepped in, she knew Ares would just make himself look bad.   
  
Artemis rounded on her though, mistake. “Ah, Xena I see you are defending your lover, a murderer.” A wicked grin curling her mouth.   
  
“He is neither.” Xena glared back.   
  
Ares stepped in, “Who have I killed know?” Ares asked innocently from the bed, he hadn’t moved a muscle.   
  
“You know damn well and it was why below the belt, Athens is distraught brother and by your hand.”   
  
“I suggest you drop that accusation, why don’t we talk about in a civilised manner in the lounge room?” Xena interjected. No sooner had she suggested it, they were all there, everyone at the retreat was gathered in this room. Ready to witness what was fast becoming a trial. Everyone was dazed for a few moments, until Athena saw Ares and lunged for him. He quickly side stepped her, catching her though, before she rammed herself into the wall of the building.   
  
He then sat her firmly down in the seat she had sprung from, she glared at him with the indignity of being sat down again. She kept seated though. Much to her credit, Xena wouldn’t have contained herself at Ares if she thought he had murdered someone close to her, Gods were different though she supposed, more fickle.   
  
“You are all here because the Chosen of Athena is dead.” Artemis’ voice rang out through the room. Xena was surprised, she thought this place was safe. Xena didn’t even have to ask Ares though, she knew he was innocent of this crime. “We believe the culprit to Ares, the God of War.” Artemis finished, she prepared to sit as a series of gasps went through the people around her.   
  
“On what grounds?” Asked Ares.   
  
“On the ground that you have both motive and opportunity.”   
  
“State both.” Xena demanded. “Ares had had a grudge against Athena, as brother and sister might, Athena is the goddess of honourable war, Ares of War; anything just he despises. The opportunity was there, he has no alibi.”   
  
“You are wrong, Ares does not despise all that is good on those sole reasons, Athena and Ares’ grudge is long lasting, there has been no recent reason for him to commit such an act. He could kill any mortal at any time, there was no reason to wait for now. He could not have done it last night either he has an alibi.”   
  
“Shall we just take your word for it?”   
  
“Yes, he was with me, in my bed chamber.”   
  
Artemis glared at this answer, “You clearly stated to me that you are not lovers, why then was he in your bed chamber? He had no reason to be.”   
  
Xena smiled, “You judge too quickly and your virginity shows through I am afraid, Ares was comforting me, nothing more. I’m sure that if we had have made love you would have heard.” Xena could barely suppress her laughter, showing off about Ares’ prowess in bed was only going to get him a big head but that virgin, holier-than-thou goddess was really grinding on her. How dare she give Ares such an openly hostile room and then accuse him of murder for no other reason than dislike, especially when all night he had just laid with her, giving her the comfort she required.   
  
Artemis was steaming, she had lost a game of wit with a mortal and had made herself look like a fool!   
  
“How dare you insult my sister! All she was trying to do was to find the villain that slew my Ovid. I release that Ares may not be the murderer but…” Athena’s voice trailed off as Xena slowly sunk to the floor, on her knees. Ares was there before she could fully pass out, telling her to breathe but she just couldn’t.   
  
“The dream.” she whispered.   
  
She had discovered what the dream meant and as she relayed it in her mind her body began to shake. Ares held onto her, protecting her from the view of the other people present in the room. Xena tried pull herself together as the realisation sunk in.   
  
“I didn’t do anything about Ares, I should have realised.” She practically whimpered to Ares, slowly she began to recover, breathing slowly.   
  
“What is wrong with her Ares?” Asked Athena, a little bit of concern in her voice.   
  
“Her name is Xena and in a moment she’ll tell you.” He replied sharply, he received a glare from Athena but a huge smile from Xena and she got over it. She slowly stood up, with Ares giving her the little bit of support she still needed.   
  
“Last night,” Xena began to speak, her voice was as strong as it was before and the only difference that there was to look at her was the pallor of her cheeks, they were almost chalk white, but she carried on regardless, determined to stand on her own two feet. Athena could see why Ares liked her. “I had a very vivid and nasty dream, if nasty is the word. In it I had several awful, “ Xena paused as she let her sentence sink into herself, “regrettable memories take place before me, whilst I was stood in what I can only describe as Tartarus. There I was shown a message, a riddle I’ll call it now, but it prophesised Ovid’s death, I should have stopped it.” She said the last part to herself. “ I was told that Death was on my hands, and when I looked at my hands the following sentence was written on each Occasionally Vivid Is Death, I had almost forgotten this part of the dream when Ares was eventually able to wake me.” Xena stood stock still eyeing the people around her.   
  
“Ares, was it a prophecy? Did you try to get her out of her sleep?” “Yes, Athena, the dream was induced by someone other than Morpheus by whom I don’t know but I could not break through to wake her, it was as if she were trapped. I did everything I could.” He looked at Xena directly for the last bit.   
  
“And they say they aren’t lovers!” spat Artemis under her breath but loud enough for all to hear. She received several glares, including a look from Xena that made her blood run cold.   
  
“I understand, Ares. It was not you or Xena that destroyed the life of my Ovid. You may all leave me in peace.” Athena abruptly vanished, as did Xena and Ares only to appear in the nearby orchard under an apple tree.   
  
Xena moved closer to Ares and put her head on his shoulder, she couldn’t get involved with him but she needed him at the same time and the need was much stronger now. She closed her eyes on his shoulder and prayed that he didn’t mind.   
  
They stayed there for an hour talking gently about Xena’s dream, why it had her so worked up. Ares didn’t want to hurt her but he had to know so that he could defend her.   
  
“…You were repulsed, you backed away like a scared rabbit, looking at my hands as if they might turn around and bite you. Ares I don’t want you to be repulsed, I thought you liked me.”   
  
At this comment Ares held her chin lightly and brought her eyes to his, making her see that he would never be repulsed. “It wasn’t me Xena, it could never be me.” Xena was satisfied with the answer all she saw in his eyes was a deep longing for her and she could only hoped he could read hers too. There was no worries there though, they could both read other like scrolls and there was no way they could mistake what they saw. It was mirrored love. Neither really wanted to admit it, they were still on the opposite sides but right now all there was, was that love, they couldn’t get involved though and so Xena just smiled at him and then laid her head on his shoulder and gently cried. He had seen her cry enough these last few days but this really took the bullet, she was crying over him now and all he felt was a deep regret at making her cry.   
  
“I’m sorry.” He whispered to her.   
  
“You better not be.” She whispered back.   
  
During that day from then on until the night, when they simple fell asleep in each others arms, fully clothed, Xena and Ares gad visited the baths that were inside (drinking in each others bodies) and they had walked, scoping the land around them, just talking about everything except the past. Gods don’t usually sleep but Ares had had a long day with Xena and he had enjoyed every second of it, whether it was just her presence as they walked side by side or listening to her scope on life, he was surprised she had gotten him to talk so much, despite his vain appearance he hated talking about himself and yet she had had him recalling the time Aphrodite wanted him to name his horse Bubbles. That night though Xena had another dream…   
  
It was the same setting, with the fire burning around her and fear gripping at her, when she took a breath she felt as if she might suffocate from the temperature in her mouth. She turned trying to make out any changes to the scene, and to see if her next tormenter had arrived yet, she gasps though instead, beside her was the God of War, in all his splender, wearing an extremely annoyed look, instantly when he looked at her, her vision cleared and she no longer felt the heat.   
  
“Thank you, I’m guessing by that look of annoyance that you are the real Ares?” Xena asked, receiving a low growl in response, she would have laughed except for the scene around her, she still remembered last night’s vision and couldn’t stand to see her loved one’s blame her once again. With the look of worry on Xena face, Ares moved a little closer to her, taking her hand, this time it was no godly powers that induced the comfort she felt. She cleared her mind, focusing on the task at hand.   
  
!Lets get to work and then get out of here.” She told Ares, determination in her voice, her control regained and managed. She felt normal again, in control, nothing could hurt her with Ares at her side anyway, she knew.   
  
They drew their swords, each walking back to back along the passageway of fire, ready for anything that might jump out at them. The first thing Xena saw was Gabrielle, but Gabby didn’t look at Xena instead, she looked at Ares and ran to him. Gabrielle jumped into his arms, kissing him, Xena’s heart was in her mouth. That vision hurt her more than any of the ones yesterday, but today she had her control and she felt herself go rigid and unfeeling. She let go of Ares’ hand and walked behind Gabrielle, she gently pulled the bard off of Ares, Xena didn’t care if he was enjoying himself or not, she merely looked at the bard and told her to leave, with that she vanished, leaving Ares and Xena alone once again. Xena turned her back on Ares, walking up front instead. That vision had hurt, Xena had put it at the back of her mind, refocusing on the task of a clue.   
  
She rounded on Ares when he put his hand on her shoulder to stop her. She was millimetres from his stomach with her fist when she realised that this was the effect she was supposed to have. She immediately stopped her fist and retook Ares’ hand in hers.   
  
“I’m sorry.” She whispered to him, in her mind, she knew he would hear but she was too proud to say it out loud, Ares knew this and so only responded with a slight almost unperceivable squeeze of her hand. It was an ‘I forgive but I would have done the same’ squeeze and Xena appreciated it.   
  
The rounded the next corner in this maze of fire and saw about thirty members of the Horde, both Xena and Ares disliked the Horde, Xena because they had almost send her back to Ares and Ares because he had hurt Xena with them, something he vowed never to do again, though he knew that when they left this place, the retreat he would.   
  
Ares and Xena ran towards the Horde, both taking off at the same time, to somersault over them and slice two of them down each during the flight. The turned and attacked two more each from behind, that was six down and two more each to go. The remaining four members split off into twos circling Xena and Ares in separate circles, the first Horde member began the assault on Xena, aiming for her head instead of the chest of any normal places to hit, it was supposed to take Xena off guard, so that they other one could attack her from behind, but she could see it coming, she ducked and did a low sweep of the second guys legs from behind. The two Horde members were just quick enough to refrain from skewering themselves on each others weapons, but at the price of landing in a heap on the floor, whilst down, Xena did away with one of them but the other was fast, he was up before she had time to even take a step towards him. It was know a one on one sword fight, parrying, thrusting, the only disadvantage the Horde member had was that he had classic training and refused to kick as well as use the sword, this was his down fall as Xena disembodied his head from his neck, a clean decapitation she thought with satisfaction, although she no longer liked to kill, these people were in a dream and so she felt obliged to do away with them. Ares had already finished when Xena looked for him, he was smiling with satisfaction at having watched her kill.   
  
“I’m not coming back to you.” She firmly stated.   
  
“I can dream.” Ares smiled. They both felt better now that they had released their emotions in a good sword fight, nothing like it get the blood flowing.   
  
“You think that now this dream invoking person has lost the ambience she might just give us the clue so that we can leave?” Xena asked, annoyed again that she was being held against her will.   
  
“Like a tiger in a cage.” Ares mocked her, “Though I do have the same problem, I can’t hear the wars going off and it is really starting to grind on me!” Xena had to laugh, she knew what he felt like, in her warlord days she felt that she wasn’t alive when she wasn’t fighting.   
  
They made their way down the passage again, only stopping when they came to a stone wall. “Okay, I don’t remember this part,” she said looking behind her and feeling her eyes go wide. “Whoa!” Ares said, following her gaze, behind them another wall had appeared and this time it was moving towards them.   
  
“Nothing like being squashed to wake you up.” Xena said wryly.   
  
“What about this clue of yours?” Ares asked, somewhat temperamental in this situation.   
  
“What you mean like that one?” Xena asked, as a piece of parchment drifted from the ceiling. Ares gave her a don’t-say-a-word glare and Xena pretended to sew her mouth up. Altogether more mocking than any comment she could have come up with in this situation.   
  
The walls were not that far apart anymore and Xena was starting to get worried, sure she had been worried when it first appeared but she was hoping it might stop. She walked over to get the note, figuring that they could only wait, a riddle might bide their time.   
  
“Okay try this one:” She started for Ares, “Confession of the heart may save it.” She said in her most cryptic voice, hysteria was threating her as the walls edged closer. Ares came over to her from his sitting position against the wall, just in time as spikes shot out of it.   
  
Ares eyes went wide, that was too close, he thought to himself, as Xena once again took hid hand to guide him away from the all and in the middle of the gap.   
  
“Focus. The riddle.” She said, in a commanding voice, all hysteria gone, the person doing this was playing with them, they weren’t actually in danger, she reasoned. She just had make sure Ares realised the same thing, without her saying it aloud.   
  
“Confessions of the heart may save it. I don’t know Xena, I’m don’t do riddles, they always used to annoy me.”   
  
“Think about it Ares; come on I need your help here. Or are you too scared to think properly?” She taunted him and got the desired affect, “I’m never scared Xena, don’t try that one, the riddle is just stupid, I mean what do we have to confess that could save someone’s heart?” Ares stormed, then stopped as the words sunk in, he felt himself drift out of the dream, with Xena still next to him, equally stunned.”   
  
Ares felt groggy when he woke up and Xena had a dead arm from the way she had been lying. They looked at each other and then at the same time they called for Aphrodite, looking away from each other as they realised the meaning to the clue.   
  
It took two more calls to get her, “ ‘Dite, where is your Chosen, she’s in danger.” Xena started.   
  
“Hold it Tuts, my Cassy can hold her own. I mean even I have to teach my priestess’ a little bit on defence, you know, batting your eyelids, kicking in the groin. She’ll be…” A blood curdling scream cut off Aphrodite’s sentence. See let out the words, “Oopps!” Then followed the already rushing Ares and Xena to the bedroom across the hall way. They paused before entering, the screams having stopped, Ares was the one to open the door, he could already smell, the blood in the room.   
  
Xena gasped when entering the room, in the middle of it Cassandra lied, a gaping hole in her chest where her heart should be, the heart now stuffed into her mouth, brutal on all accounts. Xena walked into the room, head held high, her eyes not reflecting the disgusted and nauseating feelings that she felt. The fact that really had Xena worked up was the fact that Cassandra had done it to herself, Xena couldn’t work out how Cassandra had been alive after taking out her heart to put in her mouth but the blood and tissue was under her finger nails.   
  
“She did it herself, it was a God’s doing.” She told Ares, more for Aphrodite’s sake than his, she felt ‘Dite should know even if she couldn’t really deal with it.   
  
“I know, lets get out of here and go to the lounge, everyone is already there.”   
  
The disgust welled up in Xena and she could almost feel Ares flinch away from it, not her, but that disgust and she couldn’t help her next sentence,   
  
“I guest she really could hold her own.” She said it quietly but still both of the gods heard it and it sent ‘Dite into fits of sobs. She received a disappointed look from Ares, he was disappointed that she couldn’t control the disgust, Xena gave him a shrug back, but she did grimace, in an apologetic way to Aphrodite. She felt guilty and joined Ares in the act of comforting her.   
  
They walked in silence to the lounge room at the front of the building, they had managed to stop ‘Dite’s tears but the scene crept its way into Xena’s mind. She had a sick curiosity at how Ovid had died. Then the idea struck her.   
  
As they entered the lounge Xena asked, “How did Ovid die?” She said it politely, although she got a few murmurings of ‘sick’ and ‘murderess’ from the audience.   
  
Artemis was the one how answered her, she was the host and she had to take charge, “He was stabbed through the back.”   
  
“The most dishonourable way to die, wouldn’t you say?” Xena challenged.   
  
“Of course.” Was her reply from Artemis who couldn’t catch onto her train of thought. “Why?” She asked, feeling slightly stupid for not being able to think of this questions line.   
  
“Aphrodite’s Chosen has just been murdered; her heart was ripped out, by her own hand.” The audience around Xena was appalled and disgusted at the brutality, as was Xena. “May pint is that, the goddess of honourable war’s Chosen died in the most dishonourable way and the goddess of love’s Chosen died, without a heart.” People around her made the connection now and Artemis scolded herself for not seeing it as soon as she heard of Aphrodite’s loss.   
  
“You think it is a direct challenge to the Gods, killing their loved one’s to get at them and cause us pain. The person is mocking us. I agree with you Xena: Warrior Princess, but who would do it?”   
  
“It’s got to be Ares.” Mendicea, Artemis’ Chosen spoke out, “Who else would hate both the God of honourable war and love? Ares’ type of war has no place for them.”   
  
Xena let out a chuckle, she had it, not realising she had laughed, she was quite surprised that everyone had looked at her, “I’m sorry, but I think that that is it. That’s the key.” She stated, “It’s very logical.”   
  
“Are you saying that Ares did it, Xena?” Athena asked cautiously.   
  
“Of course not,” Xena almost growled, “Ares would never do that!” Her heart had jumped, she was angry, these people would never understand him, she sighed, trying to calm her self. “What I meant was that, no Ares didn’t do it but one might expect him to, if you didn’t know him. I can’t really explain Ares to you now can I but, he isn’t just war, just like Aphrodite isn’t just Love. Ares and Aphrodite get on well, they are the closest of the gods, in brother and sister terms, They get on, where as Love and War do not. Someone is trying to blame Ares for this, for the murders, but they obviously don’t know him well...or..” She trailed off at the end, thinking about it, or...they didn’t credit the other gods with thinking of him highly, they didn’t think that I would stand up for him, and that’s why I’m tormented with the dreams? She questioned, Because I am not so quick to judge and I see it all differently because I’m not a god’s ass-licking Chosen, Chosen I am but I don’t treat them like they are higher than myself.   
  
She relayed the thoughts to Ares, not out loud, but through her mind, he nodded in agreement as the connections clicked into place, “It makes sense but who?” Ares channelled to her mind,   
  
“I don’t know but we’ll discuss it later. I need to think about it some more.” Xena replied and then switched her attention back to the meeting.   
  
Artemis was just concluding the meeting saying that the days activities would go ahead, with track, archery and quizzes, to art in one hour. A hand shot up in the crowd though, before Artemis could properly conclude.   
  
“Yes?” She questioned the hand as it’s owner stood, revealing it be Melissa, Hera’s Chosen. She looked a lot like the queen of the gods, wearing peacock blue and standing regally.   
  
“Why has no-one accused Xena, I have heard that she dislikes both honour and love?” She mocked Xena openly in front of everyone, may be she thought she had the warrior princess where she wanted her.   
  
“Since when?” Growled Ares from his relaxed position on a nearby couch. Obviously hassled that someone had accused his princess.   
  
“She is renound for hating the Gods, Ares, as she so pointed out, isn’t this a lovely way to get back at them?”   
  
“Oh hey, no way, babe. Like wrong end on the stick.” ‘Dite jumped to Xena’s defence, even after her nasty comment about Cassy earlier. “She hates us meddling and with good reasons to, but nah – we get along fine, in fact, Tuts most Gods like her.” Aphrodite stressed the her just a little. Xena was a little surprised that the gods liked her but she had to stand up for herself.   
  
“Look, I hate to burst your bubble, but I don’t do cold-blooded murder anymore, not my style, but any time I wanna start I’ll let you know.”   
  
She threatened making Melissa, sit back down and shuffle her chair away from her.   
  
“Besides, if I wanted to get at the gods, I’d do facing them, not their as-licking Chosens, I mean I still know here the Hind’s Blood Dagger is, what’s the pint in killing Chosens? Xena continued.   
  
“Yeah, I agree,” Apollo piped up from the middle of the room, “Xena’s got problems but she’s strong, she can hold her own.” ‘Dite glared at the comment, wincing slightly.   
  
“Oohh, I am not the only one that got problems.” Xena almost whispered, the thought was that strong, but she kept her mouth shut, it was only when Ares chuckled and Apollo glared that she realised they had all heard the power of her thought. She wasn’t about to take it back though and so she just stood there defiant.   
  
‘Dite broke the silence though with a, “So, warrior babe, who do you think it is?”   
  
“I already said, but, it is definitely a God. Ask Ares.”   
  
“Just they wait till I get my hands on them.” Ares huffed, growling in the back of his throat. Xena smiled to him, whispering for him to calm down, he immediately did so and they sat together listening as Artemis reclosed the meeting.   
  
  
  
After eating and getting dressed Ares and Xena still had twenty minutes before they had to be assembled on the field for some track excercises. They hadn’t really spoken much, not since that morning, when they called for Aphrodite. Xena knew now that she was in love with him and that eventually she would have to admit it. Ares had always known but he was the God of War, he was not supposed to feel, especially for someone that he could not have, it was impossible. So, they sat in silence, not wanted to broach the subject, but knowing that in speaking to each other it would.   
  
They decided, after Ares broke the silence to ask what they could do next, before the track that they should explore the house, get to know it so that they might be able to protect it from intruders, if it came to that. They only got lost a few times, laughing when their direction was completely wrong, arguing about which way to turn.   
  
It was during one of these arguments that the subject was broached. “You don’t know what you’re talking about Ares, you just zap yourself to places, what would you know about it?”   
  
“About as much as you do, Xena, you have completely lost your sense of direction and my being a god might help us to find where we are in the house.”   
  
“Oh, you’re being a god, well, me being a Chosen and being mortal and being still alive after all the stunts you’ve pulled on me I would guess I should now, we go right.”   
  
“That comment was completely uncalled for, I know I’ve hurt you in the past and if you hadn’t noticed I’m trying okay, so don’t get your knickers in a twist. We go left.”   
  
“Perhaps we should split up and see who’s right?”   
  
“Fine, Xena you have to be so stubborn, with your sense of morality and stupid façade, that I can see through, yet you have to pretend, like I’m not worth it.” He yelled, they were both angry and last nights and this mornings events were still plaguing them.   
  
“If you can see through me so well, why do you treat like I’m an infant, setting up pathetic traps to try and win me back? You know I won’t come, you know I’m trying to make up for all the wrong I did, all that blood shed because I wanted to make you proud of me, but no, you could never say one nice word and you lost me for it! Don’t think that by doing a few nice things it makes up for all of that, Ares! You hurt me, and you didn’t even realise that you did it! All I want to do is hate you for it, but you won’t let me do that either!”   
  
“Perhaps if you ever let your guard down for a second, if you trusted me, I might have let my guard down for you. But, oh miss stubborn was too proud and I loved you for it. Don’t blame me for what you wouldn’t let me do! You pushed me away and then you left me, you left me to clean up your mess alone with a gaping whole I couldn’t fill no matter how many women I screwed.”   
  
“You couldn’t except me, you wanted me to be your destroyer of nations, you wanted a warrior that could withstand anything and I couldn’t be that anymore! Ares! You almost killed my soul and you didn’t feel the same way about me as I did for you, I had to stay away I had to keep away and never come back, you forced me to it and then you taunted me! You made me foil all your plans and schemes when all I wanted was you!” Both of them were too angry to realise all that they had just said to each other.   
  
“I’m sick of this Xena, you blame me for things I never did, you did them to yourself. So perhaps the lack of communication was partly mine, but only partly, you never spoke to me, I had to hear about your feelings from other people! You know how that made me feel? You didn’t trust me! After all the trust I had given to you! I let you work out your anger I gave you the means and knowledge to become the greatest warlord in the world and you threw it back at me! All because of that half-wit half mongrel brother of mine!”   
  
“You’re sick of this, you can never except the blame, you make me feel guilty about shouting at you to leave me alone and you know the pain I’m in when your not there? Yet, instead of staying away letting me get over you; you come waltzing in trying to destroy what I have tried so hard to keep, Gabrielle, a minimum amount of blood on my hands, they’re simple things to ask for but you can’t stand it! And right now I can’t stand you! Take me to the track I think we’ve spent enough time exploring.”   
  
“Fine, I’m sick of caring!” With that they both stepped into the aether and found themselves on the field outside, with only half of the other people there.   
  
“Now we have to wait!” Ares said in a nasty tone.   
  
“You always were impatient! I guess some things never change and especially your effect on me! Just leave me alone.”   
  
“Fine! Like you don’t make my body react, women! Don’t expect any trees to be left standing.” He said the last little bit under his breath as he vanished and appeared in the distance, throwing fire balls at the trees around him.   
  
Xena huffed and then went over to Aphrodite and Hermes, two gods she was okay with and joined in with their disjointed conversation on mortals and gifts. When Xena had had just enough of this conversation, still angry from the fight with Ares she turned to walk away. She was greeted with a none too pleased Goddess of the Hunt.   
  
“Xena, go and sort him out! He had already wrecked most of the forest and he’s scaring on all the animals, the one’s he hasn’t roasted yet! It’s your fault, you got him worked up.”   
  
“Artemis, there is no way I am talking to that pig-headed moron. What makes you think that I can control him, without a sword anyway.”   
  
“I don’t care if you use a sword,” Artemis replyed, a sword appearing in Xena’s hands, “But you have to stop him, before I am forced to interfer and then I will not be happy!”   
  
“Whatever, I’m not talking to him.”   
  
“Don’t talk than, just knock him out or something, please Xena, before he starts on the mortals and creates a lot more wars in Greece.” Artemis whined, using the death of mortals to make Xena feel guilty.   
  
“Fine.” Xena said, immediately she was stood in the forest, about ten metres away from Ares, who hadn’t noticed her.   
  
“Ares! Stop it now.” She threatened, her voice low and all together not at all pleasant.   
  
“Or what, princess, you’ll accuse me of murder because I’m not going along with you and your plan, which is always right.”   
  
“You’re the one that can’t control your temper not me, My Lord, and if you really want to taunt me, you could at least turn and face me so that you look less like the pillock you are.”   
  
His eyes flashed as he turned, he was angry, any one but Xena what have flinched from his gaze, he could kill you on the spot in that mood with no regret, he truly looked like war itself. Xena knew better though, he was just hurt and his anger was a safety barrier, Xena’s was her icy façade, he so hated.   
  
“So, your hurt? Well look again Ares.” Ares did, he looked at her, the intensity of his glare fading slightly.   
  
“Go away Xena, you’ve done enough.”   
  
“No Ares, you feel that hurt, well not now, you through up your nice little walls of anger. See that pain, now, that’s what I was talking about; that was why I left you alone to deal with my mess, all that pain could have gone if you’d just told me that you were proud of me, if you had just encouraged me a little, but instead, you got angry when I made the slightest mistake and you’d leave for months on end without so much as ‘See-ya’. I didn’t ask for a lot, did I ask you to let me massacre whole towns and villages, I never asked for anything much. Why are you in pain anyway? I had to do what I did.” Her voice softened a little.   
  
“Why am I hurt Xena? He shouted, an inch from her face, “You never cared! I loved you and you treated like a block of unfeeling ice and now when I know you feel it, you deny it! All I ever wanted and you deny it!”   
  
“I loved you as soon as you came, the first time I saw you at Lyceus’ funeral, you were the one that tried me like.. like nothing.” Her became sad, her façade falling, her anger burning out, “You treated me like a great project, making me hard and unfeeling, so I could be used as an instrument of your hatred against the world. You didn’t feel for me then and you don’t know, I won’t come back to you, so just me a favour and stop lying to me and playing with my heart, it’s bruised enough.” She turned around and started to walk back to the track, making sure she didn’t cry, putting her icy façade back on. He was not going to affect her, she was getting over him, she just needed eternity.   
  
Xena didn’t see Ares for the rest of the day, it was pretty much a Chosen against Chosen thing but she was slightly miffed he didn’t watch in person. No doubt he was using his mirror but still Xena felt put out.   
  
Every race she won on the track, she damned Ares for afterwards, she didn’t want to compete for him; if anything though she wanted to compete with him. She was sorry she had hurt him and herself in the process earlier that day.   
  
She even wished he was there to see her win, because it was he who had perfected her skills, especially during the archery when she had drawn with Apollo, them both being perfect shots. Ares wasn’t there to beat them both though Xena knew he would have, at the distance where Apollo and Xena couldn’t see he would have hit the mark through instinct.   
  
Xena knew that he would not show up for the quizzes either and so she had to stick with Athena as a mentor, which was not fun.   
  
All the time Ares was talking to Ares in her mind accusing him of desertion, she only got the answer to one of the quizzes out of him, which took everyone else half an hour to guess, it was fitting that the answer to the riddle was War. Xena was getting through it though, she could still feel Ares’ presence, he wasn’t there, so it was unusual but she knew that he was watching out for her. It gave her little comfort though, she had realised that they had both bled out their hearts and it would be strange the next time they met, so for now Xena concentrated on the tasks put before her, always winning, this got a few backs up but most people seemed to be happy for her. Not that she was happy, she felt miserable; what she had sort so hard to conceal was now out in the open and she had to decide what to do about it and winning the games didn’t help matters, it just took her mind off it at certain points.   
  
When she got back to her room at dusk though, she knew Ares was there before she even touched the door. She waited a few minutes, not sure if she wanted to face him or not. She did pluck up the courage though.   
  
When she walked in Ares was not there, or at least he was but he wasn’t showing himself.   
  
“Don’t be a baby, come on out.” She said to the thin air around her, she was greeted with no reply.   
  
“Fine, why are you here if you won’t talk to me though?”   
  
“Why did you stay outside for so long?” A voice spoke from out of no where, Xena placed it though, Ares was sat on the bed, still invisible but there none the less.   
  
She went over to him, “Show yourself.” She whispered. At this tone of voice, Ares appeared, he was sat right before where she was standing, his eyes down cast, not looking at her.   
  
“I can’t deal with all this Ares, you know how I feel but you also know what I am now? I just don’t see how breaking my heart when I have to leave you again is going to help. I won’t join you.”   
  
“I never expected you to Xena, I know that you wouldn’t and I think it would break you if you did, I would never want to hurt you but I can’t stand this, finally you share my feelings and we can no longer be together, I feel miserable without you but now with you it’s going to be uncomfortable to say the least.”   
  
“I know. I don’t know what to do about it though; I am sorry about today, I didn’t mean to hurt you in any way but you got me angry.”   
  
“After all the pain and suffering I caused you? I let you down badly, I should have fought through my pride and given you the support you needed. Xena, can you ever forgive me.”   
  
“All you ever had to do was ask for it, even when I tried to hate you I would have forgiven you if you had asked; I love you, Ares and I just can’t do a damn thing about it.”   
  
Ares finally looked up, he took her hands and pulled her towards him and just held her close, “I love you too.” He whispered into her hair.   
  
Xena absorbed the warmth of his body, grateful that she had walked into the room, grateful she had admitted the way she felt, upset that they couldn’t have this closeness always, because they fought on different sides and neither one could change that. Xena looked up at him, pulling away slightly, she wrapped her hands around his neck and claimed his lips with hers. The kissed, a kiss of shared love and anguish that they couldn’t be together forever. Ares deepened the kiss though, as their blood began to boil with withheld passion, that now bubbled up threatening to take away their control. At the very last second, when their hearts were strung and gasping for each though, on the very brink of taking away their control, they both pulled back, their eyes dilated with the passion they had just shared.   
  
“We can’t go on Xena. It will hurt too much in the long run.”   
  
“I can’t think straight, I’ve been dying inside without you near and I just want you, but I now that it isn’t best.” Her voice was husky as his had been. They moved their lips further away from each other and just held on tight, not willing to give up.   
  
“Perhaps I could take advantage of you; that way you’d hate me and it’d be easier on you.” Ares suggested, reasoning how only he could.   
  
“Yeah, that might work, the other way around of course, because if I seduced you, disarmed you, made myself irresistible, it’d be all my fault and you might have to pay back the favour sometime.”   
  
“I like it; but what about that whole leaving thing?” Ares asked   
  
“We can forget about it for a little while, amnesia, it’s very strange how that hits and accidents do happen.”   
  
“Or how about we just spend a night together, taking comfort in each other.”   
  
“More believable, I’d say.” She responded reaching up and kissing him deeply, this time though, instead of stopping they let their animal instincts take over losing control and making love all through the night.   
  
They laid in bed together, not going to sleep, both satisfied and extremely happy. Xena knew that she should be tired but she was on a high, floating in Ares’ arms in a little sea of tranquillity.   
  
“There hasn’t been any more murders.” Ares murmured, not wanting to destroy the mood but knowing that they should get back to the land of the living.   
  
“I know. I feel safe.” She snuggled up a little closer to him, breathing him in, running a stray finger across his well toned chest, drinking him in. Ares gently ran his fingers over her back, it was so seductively female and beautifully tanned, just like she was, beautiful and seductively female; the women he loved and was loved by. This was his form of Elysia.   
  
“Who is it though? Will they come after you, My Sweet?”   
  
“Not while you are here; they’re scared of you, but they want to get back at you and perhaps me for something? Do you know any gods that hate you?”   
  
Ares let out a low bitter laugh, “Lets concentrate on Gods that don’t like you. Otherwise we’ll be sat here trying to name all of the gods.” Xena squeezed his side, offering comfort she could, “There is only one god that really hates me…but she loves you.”   
  
Ares tensed, “Discord…the jealous whore!” He got very angry, extremely quickly, “I should have known!” He spat.   
  
“Calm down, Love. Don’t get so angry, just let Athena and Artemis deal with it, they get on well with ‘Daddy Zeus’.” She smiled, this could work out okay. Ares smiled down at her. “Now to catch her in the act, they won’t take it at face value and Zeus will demand evidence.”   
  
“Okay, so we…” They planned until it was time to meet the rest of them in the lounge room to discuss that days games. When Xena was asked if she dreamt at all last night, she simply replied the truth, that she hadn’t been to sleep, it seemed to satisfy Artemis and they carried on.   
  
Nothing could stop Ares and Xena they won everything, hands down, they were laughing and smiling all the way too, which seemed to alarm most people, to see them getting on so well and the God of war hardily ever smiled, unless he was just about to go into war.   
  
It was honestly one of the best times Xena had ever had, it was all she had ever wanted when she was under Ares’ rule, but now she realised she also wanted her redemption for the crimes she had committed and this was not the way to it. She had sighed deciding to live for now and deal with the future later. She couldn’t manage all of this right now, not her feelings; which she had figured were completely okay, it wasn’t wrong to be in love with Ares, it would just take a little bit of time for everyone to get used to it if she decided that in the long run she didn’t want to give him up. There was also this little trap tonight for Discord that they had to ask Artemis about later, she also had to work her way around the first dream still, face the words of her brother and the horrible acts she had committed. Ares just didn’t feature in the urgent, life-or-death problems, she would have to follow her instincts for now, they weren’t doing her harm, she felt better than she ever had, last night still ringing in her mind; she was right when she had told Athena that you would be able to hear it! Xena’s throat was practically hoarse!   
  
Xena finished putting the chains across the cages, “Know we’ll get to the bottom of this.” This said loudly for the whole room to hear. In the room there were nine Hephestus made cages and six regular cages, in each there stood either a god or a chosen. She was the only one to be left out, keeping a check on all of them. There had been several disagreements to this but Artemis had insisted to her guests and they were forced to allow it, even though they kept giving Xena glares as she finished attaching their bars across. In the centre of the room, in plain sight for them all to see was a bed; this was where Xena would sleep; making her open to the dreams.   
  
“I don’t see how this will work, Xena, we are all utterly defenceless, unless you believe that you can kill a god, that I doubt strongly.” Apollo stated. Xena simply glared at him with ice-cold eyes and he went slightly pale and kept quiet. Xena couldn’t help but suppress a little smile when she turned her back. She went around again making sure the chains were as she wanted.   
  
“All set?” Asked Artemis from her cage, she obviously didn’t like being caged in, defenceless except for Xena but she thought that it was best and you could see she was trying to okay about it.   
  
Xena smiled a little and nodded, trying to be reassuring. She herself was a little doubtful, this all depended on one thing and if Discord didn’t do it this could go horribly wrong. Xena looked to Ares, to make sure he was keeping his temper at being locked up; apparently it reminded him of a time with Aphrodite. Xena wasn’t sure but had tried to make sure he knew that nothing bad would happen to him with her alive. Ares had tried to smile but then he had grumbled and kissed her hand silently. He had turned away before Xena could see his eyes, it all made Xena a little nervous but she had to keep her cool and reassure everyone that was locked up that this was the best thing to do. None of her inner turmoil showed, her face was dead-pan and not one single thing reflected on it.   
  
It took about another half an hour before the Gods settled down and the mortals fell to sleep. Xena knew that she had to go to sleep but really didn’t want to; she hated the dreams and this time Ares wasn’t there to pull her out of it.   
  
Xena laid down on the bed in the centre of the room and closed her eyes, she had to open her mind; but she hated to loose control and so it took ten minutes of breathing exercises before she felt the dizziness over take her body; she had no idea how Discord had thought that that would get her; perhaps she had wanted the dizziness to over take Xena when she was fully asleep. Of course, that way it would seem like a deep and my mind would be open. Was Xena’s last thought before she lost consciousness.   
  
As she lost feeling of her body, she felt her new one, exactly the same as her normal one, the only difference being that this one was in Tartarus. The fire’s burned on either side of her and she heard a whip cracking up ahead. “Home Sweet Home.” Xena whispered, as her voice was swallowed by the roar of the fires surrounding her, this time she did not take the dizziness with her, she felt fine except for the intense heat and dry throat. Xena walked on, ignoring her pain, dreadful all too aware that she had just chained up nine Olympian Gods and risked getting them all killed if she didn’t pull through this. She quickened her pace, though no-one would know she was coming, her steps were silent and her leather was too well oiled to creak. As she rounded the corner she saw the whip swing back and the hand that held it, it was her own. She was whipping Callisto repeatedly as Callisto called out for mercy, saying that she didn’t mean to take the horse, Xena had no idea what she was talking about but immediately called out, “Stop it Discord it’s lame. I never cared much for Callisto, I only regretted killing her because it relieved her suffering, but you wouldn’t understand that, would you?” Xena’s voice was cold and commanding, the dryness of her throat disappeared as she spoke, it was completely calm and bound to infuriate Discord.   
  
Immediately Xena’s form changed, wobbling and then turning into Discord, with her bright red lips dripping sarcasm, “Sure Xena.” She brought the whip down onto Callisto again.   
  
Immediately Xena’s own whip pulled Discord’s from her hand. Xena smiled wickedly and hung both whips on her belt. “You wanna speak to me like that again?” Xena glared. “Xena, Xena, Xena,” Discord mocked, stepping forward, “I’m a God, you can’t hurt me, you can only die.” She looked at her as if Xena was dumb, wagging a finger in her face.   
  
“Oh I’m sorry. Are didn’t realise you were that scared.” Xena told Discord, walking up until she was an inch from her face. Discord’s eyes smouldered and she screeched “Scared?! I’ll show you!” Discord really did have one of those voices that just irritated Xena, all high and oh man screechy!!!   
  
“Discord, you really are a sore loser, can’t you stand that Ares likes me better, even though I ignore him. It’s probably your damn voice!” “Oh you’ve gone too far!” Discord said raising a fire ball in her palm. “Put it away.” Xena commanded, in a patronizing voice as if it didn’t bother her, “You’d never have Ares if you killed me and anyway you’re too much of a coward, you have to bring me here before you dare do anything?” “You! I am no coward! If you want a fight I’ll give you one, see who’ll have Ares then!”   
  
“Ares is mine and I don’t even want him. Why would I fight for him?”   
  
“Because if not all those friend’s you have tied up will die! And it’ll be all your fault.”   
  
Xena made her eyes go wide, to make it seem as if she hadn’t thought of that. Discord drank in her reaction, thinking how pathetic mortals could be. “You…you wouldn’t dare.” Xena tried to make her voice quiver, she failed miserably and managed only to make her voice slightly higher in pitch, but commanding. This seemed to convince Discord more though and Xena had to control herself she that she didn’t laugh or lift an eyebrow, which she was urging to do. In stead Xena settled for a slight shaking of her head and found herself dizzy again. She looked up at Discord, how was stood with her eyes blazing triumph, “We’ll see Xena, I’ll be there when you wake up and then we’ll see.”   
  
Xena chuckled to herself as she lost the feeling of this body.   
  
Xena’s eyes stayed firmly closed, even though her mind was know fully awake, she could hear Discord prancing about the bed, it seemed she was having a nice time goading the chained up Gods.   
  
“I don’t know why you like her Ares, she’s really so dumb, she insisted that we have a fight, how stupid of such a mortal?”   
  
Anger flashed in Ares eyes, “Go get a hobby Discord, Xena’ll wipe the floor with you.” He growled he wasn’t enjoying being cooped up with Xena in trouble.   
  
Discord cackled heartily, tipping back her head. Xena struck, going from a laying down position to flight in a matter of milliseconds, a quick kick to the back of Discord’s head and then a flip to land in front of her as she turned had Discord smouldering and stunned. Xena got Discord to her knees with a quick kick to her unguarded knees before she even got her senses back. Xena laughed, a low chuckle that she really didn’t mean to let out. She heard Ares sharp intake of breath as the fire returned to her eyes. That’ll keep him happy for a couple of minutes She thought, but know to get on with Discord. Xena stepped back from Discord and let her get to her feet, she heard Apollo say that she was crazy but she ignored him, concentrating on Discord as she formed two fire balls behind her back. Immediately Xena looked off-guard, putting more effort into acting rather than fighting. Discord smiled and through the fire balls towards Xena, Xena stayed stock still until the last second, then she dove upwards, spinning in the air to avoid the fire balls as they exploded against a set of chains against the wall, snapping down. A rumbling sound began, gaining in volume as Discord stood in shock, Xena landed at about the same time that the cage did on Discord and as the chained in the cages of the Gods were pulled back and the Gods were set free.   
  
This was one heavy cage, that even godly powers couldn’t get through, forged by Hephestus. Xena had needed the Gods in the cages, just to support the weight of this huge cage, that not even a God got escape from.   
  
“What?!” Screamed Discord, suddenly going into overdrive and throwing tones of fire at the walls of the cage which just disappeared as they entered the wall of it. Xena laughed and so did Ares and then one by one everyone did as Discord got angrier and angrier.   
  
Ares walked up to Xena and draped his arm over Xena’s shoulders and turned her around, headed for the door. Apollo stopped them, wishing to thank Xena and ask what was to be done next, “I suggest you call on Zeus for punishment, there’s nothing more I can do. It isn’t my place.”   
  
“It’s Ares’,” Apollo sated, “After it goes through Zeus Ares will get to take out the punishment, she’s his underling, maybe you will be entitled to help out.” Apollo winked and Xena felt a little colour pool into her cheeks.   
  
“It will if she’ll let it be.” Ares said behind her, Xena turned and looked at him. Apollo took the hint and left.   
  
Xena swallowed, “What? I think I’m going deaf, what did you say?” She tried to sound conversational.   
  
“I asked you to marry me, Xena. I can do it properly if you’d like, down on one knee and everything, whatever it takes, I love you and I want to be with you, forever. Say you’ll be mine.”   
  
  
  
  
  
Xena felt like her knees had been swept from under her and her heart electrified. Her jaw hung loosely and her voice was gone. She breathed, trying to gain control, Ares’ eyes probed hers and she stared dumbfound at him.   
  
“I never thought you would ask.” She stated, whispering, she wasn’t saying yes she was saying that she hadn’t expected it and Ares understood.   
  
“neither did I Xena, but I know that you for me, the only one for me. I can offer you anything and everything Xena, but I only want to know if you love me enough to spent eternity with me.”   
  
“Ares, I love you but it’s a lot to ask. I need time.” She looked up at him, thoughts whizzing through her mind. She loved him but did she want all that came with him, the godhood, the immortality, as she watched her friends grow old and die. She didn’t know. She took Ares’ hand and led him through the halls towards their rooms, leaning against his shoulder for support.   
  
“Four days ago I would have happily gone on as things were , but now they can’t go back and I wouldn’t want them to, we have to go forward, but, are you asking me to become a God? Be immortal? What is it Ares, I need to know.”   
  
“My Sweet, I’m offering you it all, you can take or leave the parts you dislike, just know that godhood is open for a limited time only.”   
  
“Discord…” Xena said realisation hitting, Ares was offering her Discord’s godhood. “What would happen to her?” Xena asked.   
  
“If you strip away the godhood you get a human, it would be up to her from then on, but Xena, does all that matter? Aren’t I enough?” He looked pained and open as he said it, his heart was on the line here she realised and her beg for time was not helping him. She smiled at him, he could be so stupid at times, “Ares, don’t look so hurt, I love you and would gladly give you my life, you already have my heart, it’s just the immortality thing and Godhood and .. and...you know; the strings.” She said it openly and earnestly, hoping to Zeus that he understood. He seemed relieved, then concerned but understanding.   
  
“Would you like to leave? So that you can think without me in your hair? I can arrange it, post-pone Discord’s trial. Anything.” He said.   
  
“What do I have to give Ares? Can I really make you happy? Will I hurt you more? Just tell me Ares, I can’t work all of this out, I have my family and friends and then you and I just don’t know! Help me.”   
  
Ares shook his head, “You have to decide Princess and then I’ll be there, I’ll always be there.” He encircled her into his arms.   
  
“How much time do I have? With the godhood thing, not that it interests me but…you know I may as well have it all if I have any.”   
  
“The Godhood’s yours Xena, but I can only post-pone it for a few days, I’m sorry.”   
  
“Don’t be; you do realise that I won’t lead any armies?” She asked, cracking a smile. Ares just laughed and called her stubborn, then they were at one of his temples. Xena looked up to him when she realised where they were. She had spent many nights here as a warlord and even had her own room here and a secret key to the basement area, which was larger than the layout of the temple itself. Xena nodded, then gave him a long deep, passionate kiss that shocked them both at it’s intensity. She slowly removed her lips and placed her head on his shoulder. Truly she loved him, but could she watch her friend’s die?   
  
“You have to leave me.” Xena stated, in a rather sorrowful voice, not wanting him to go. Ares quickly took her chin in his hand and made her eyes meet his, gently he laid a brief kiss on her lips, only just brushing them, then he smiled, looking deep into her eyes. Then he was gone, a black rose left where he was standing only seconds before. Xena closed her eyes breathing in his scent and then stooped to pick up the rose from the floor. The rose was perfectly formed without one thorn on it and two perfectly symmetrical leaves. Xena held it to her neck. Then she walked down the corridor to her bedroom.   
  
“Pros – “ She began to think whilst pacing her bedroom and inspecting the contents, “ I’d get to be with the man I love forever, I could watch over my friends and make them lead long lives, with little pain, I would never die, I could help humanity more I think, I get to be with Ares and it’s the only way I can be without hurting him and perhaps killing him with my parting. I have to decide now. Before he gets too attached, before I die and never get to spend all my time with him.. I need him and I want him and why shouldn’t it be? Why can’t I be happy? Damn them all I want him and he wants me and so what if I have to watch all my friends get old and grey and then die to leave me all alone with only godly duties as a comfort, I’d get over it. Why am I kidding myself so much? I need to talk to Gabrielle. I can’t avoid it.”   
  
Immediately she called out for Apollo, he had no reason to come, but she couldn’t deal with asking Ares, how would he feel if he knew that an irritating blond was despising his fate with Xena? Not happy Xena thought so she called Apollo.   
  
Xena was shocked when he appeared, so shocked that she actually uttered the word Whoa.   
  
“I really didn’t expect you to come.” She started.   
  
“You knew I’d come, it seems I got you into this situation by bringing it up, the least I could do is take you to my favourite Bard.”   
  
“How did you know that that was what I wanted?” Xena eyed him suspiciously.   
  
“I’m the God of Prophesy too you know.” He said in a totally unconvincing voice.   
  
“He knew didn’t he? He knew that I’d need to talk to Gabrielle. Damn! When did he get to know me so well?!” Xena fumed.   
  
“About the same time you got to know him, do you want to go or not? I do have my Chosen to see to.”   
  
“Great! Just take me to Gabrielle. She’s the only other person that knows me that well and I need to talk to her. Unless you have any suggestions Oh God of prophecy, what do I decide?”   
  
“Hey, you wanna a ride or not? I don’t do fortune telling. Anyway you know perfectly well what you are going to choose, you just don’t want to admit it and you need to bard’s approval.”   
  
Xena smiled and then took his arm. “Do you know how it will turn out?”   
  
“You have to choose your own destiny I only know that it includes Ares.” Apollo smiled.   
  
Xena laughed and received a look from Apollo, “Sorry, but I still haven’t forgiven you for calling, me crazy.”   
  
With that she got a little chuckle back and then she was appeared in front of the Bard’s home farm in Poditea, Gabrielle noticed her as soon as she appeared and came running over to her, asking what had happened and why Ares had but her here.   
  
“It was Apollo and I’m going to tell you when we get inside but first I need a drink. I’ve had an emotional week.”   
  
“Your week? Emotion? Are you okay Xena?” Gabrielle asked, Xena chuckled, she was happy she knew what to do, she just needed approval from Gabrielle now, then she would make Ares happy. She knew the Bard would bless her when she found out that she really felt for Ares, she may not like Ares but she was a bard and never gave up on romance. They walked inside and after a drink Xena began her story….   
  
“I don’t like Ares Xena, but gosh; he really loves you! You can’t give this up, it’s a once in a life-time thing, you must know that I would never hold you back, all I can say is that I’m going to miss you. I love you too you know!”   
  
“I know but I’ll be happy and so will you, I’ll be a goddess, I can watch over you until your time comes..”   
  
“Just make friends with Hades, you can visit me! And everybody else fort hat matter!”   
  
Xena smiled, Gabrielle was right, nothing really ended after death, she could visit Gabrielle, hey she could do anything!   
  
It was a tearful goodbye this time, with neither wanting to say goodbye, but Gabrielle had her writing and stories, she would spread around this new story! It didn’t matter that she wasn’t travelling anymore, everyone was happy. It was just that she wasn’t sure what Hercules would say, neither was Xena but she figured it would be a while before he found out about them.   
  
Xena did as she had the first time and walked to the edge of the village before she called for Ares, she was slightly more respectful this time, using just his name and ran into his arms as soon as he appeared, in this short time she had missed him more than life itself, Gods she loved him!!!   
  
“Are you trying to tell me something Xena?” he asked quietly from above her as she clung to him with his arms around her.   
  
She stood back and looked at him, composing herself so that she could get out the next sentence that she wanted to say, it was important it was there base, their starting point.   
  
“Yes Ares, I want to give you my heart and my life; forever. I want to spent eternity with you, If you’ll let me and if the offer is still open.” Xena said and felt tears spring into her eyes. Ares felt his eyes react the same way and quickly swept Xena up into his arms, carrying her away to Olympus to receive her Godhood and get married, not before they burned a little of their passion first though, just to state their longing for a while.   
  
The wedding was wonderful, it was held in the Great Halls of Olympus with every God there, Xena had received her Godhood earlier and she was shining with the new power. Neither the God of war, nor the new Goddess of war had ever been so happy.   
  


The End


End file.
